


Around the Fire

by ShinobiCyrus



Series: PhannieMay Phanfiction [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adopted Danielle "Dani" Fenton, Background Relationships, Behold a pack of dorks in their native habitat, Camping, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jazz is trying to be the responsible older sibling, Phanniemay (Danny Phantom), she's not succeeding but she's TRYING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiCyrus/pseuds/ShinobiCyrus
Summary: Sometimes a vacation going off into the woods with your girlfriend and your best friend...and being forced by circumstances beyond your control to take along your little clone-twin sister, your ex-girlfriend who is now dating your little clone-twin sister, and of course your older sister who thinks you need a chaperone.Seems crowded, but there's always room around the campfire.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Valerie Gray/Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Series: PhannieMay Phanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Around the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Phanniemay Prompt “Vacation.” 

“Halle Berry or J.Lo?”

Two voices, in unison. _“Halle Berry.”_

“Kristen Stewart or Emma Watson?”

_“Emma Watson.”_

“Scarlet Johansson or Gina Torres?”

_“Gina Torres.”_

“Morena Baccarin or Natalie Portman?”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Geez, Tuck, running through the _entire_ Firely cast?”

 _“Inara.”_ Danny and Danielle said. 

Tuck held up his hands in a _‘there you see?’_ gesture. 

“I’ve got one.” All eyes went to Valerie, still tending their makeshift grill over the campfire. Looking up with a dangerous, knowing half-smile, she worded out slowly, “Paulina or Star?”

“Paulina,” Danielle replied without hesitation.

Stiff-shouldered and tensely still, Danny glanced warily at Sam. 

“It’s fine, Danny,” she assured him, lips quirked. 

“Definitely…Paulina,” he admitted.

Jazz consulted the notes she’d been taking. “Twelve for twelve; you two really _do_ have the exact same preferences in women.”

“As if that wasn’t obvious,” Sam cocked her head in Valerie’s direction. 

“Well yeah, Paulina’s pretty and all,” Danielle drifted over to Valerie’s side and appreciatively clung her forearm. “But Val could probably bench-press her.”

“Damn right.”

Tucker was shaking his head. “Dude, Danny. You know I love you man, but seriously:” He mimed out a whip-cracking, with home-made sound effects.

“He knows he likes it,” Sam said playfully, making Danny blush. 

“All in favor of ‘Ew’?” Tucker raised his hand. 

“Ew,” Danielle said. 

“Ew.” Jazz seconded. 

Valerie lifted up her tongs between turning over hot dogs.

“Then the motion carries,” Tucker shot them a mock-disgusted look. “Stop being gross, you two. This is a family show and I know way too much about your sex life already.” 

“Hey, I’m innocent here!” Danny protested. 

“Not _that_ innocent,” Sam leered. Danny groaned and hid his reddening face in his hands. 

Tucker leveled a finger at her. “Do not defy the council’s ruling!”

“Hey Jazz,” Danielle piped up. “Glad you decided to come with, now?”

“This is _still_ better than camping with Mom and Dad.”

“Order up.” Valerie started doling out thick, juicy hot dogs and lightly scorched burgers onto paper plates. “Hey!” She wielded the tongs in a warning at Tucker and Danielle, frozen mid-lunge. “Back off you carnivores or I’m breaking out my blasters.”

Danielle gave her a whimpering, puppy-dog look. Valerie rolled her eyes but still handed her a plate. “Yaaay! Love ya, babe!”

“Uh-huh,” Valerie mumbled, unimpressed.

Tucker narrowed his eyes at Dani’s food. “Nepotism.”

“Nothing personal, Foley. I just like her more than you.”

“How is that _not_ personal?”

“It’s not your fault, Tuck,” Dani grinned proudly. “My cuteness was made by science!”

Tucker nodded sagely. “Oh, Science. We spent so longing asking if we could we never bothered asking if we _should_.”

Valerie shooed him away with a full plate. Dani and Tucker scurried over to the campground’s picnic table to pile on chips and condiments. She prepared another plate. “Okay Jazz, one burger well-done, no cheese. Fenton, here’s your double-cheeseburger.”

“Thank you, Valerie,” Jazz took her plate politely. 

“Thanks, Val.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Valerie grumbled. “I’m on freaking vacation and _still_ end up grilling burgers. Typical. Manson, your stupid veggie-burger’s done.”

“No processed cheese and on the whole-wheat buns I brought?”

“ _Yeeesss_ , your majesty.” She shoved the food at her. “Take your hippy burger, weirdo.”

“Bite me, Gray,” Sam replied with no venom behind it. 

Dani perked up hopefully. “Oh please _God_ yes.” Tucker choked and spat his soda out in a spray.

“You’re gonna pay for that later,” Valerie warned her. 

“This keeps getting better and better.”

Cheeks still red, Danny blurted out, “ _Oh my God can we please just eat already?_ ”

Danielle stuck her tongue at him, but everyone still settled around the campfire with their food underneath a clear night sky dusted with stars. 

“This is nice,” Jazz said contentedly. “I’m glad we could all get together like this. No parents, no school, no ghosts-”

“No wi-fi,” Tucker added despondently. 

“And no _distractions_ ,” she finished. 

“Speaking of no parents,” Sam leaned back and dug through her duffel bag. “I’ve got the perfect thing every good camping trips needs.” She pulled up a honey-colored bottle. “Ta-daaa! Fireball whiskey! I thought it was appropriate for a campfire.”

Jazz frowned. “What did you bring _that_ for?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “For…drinking?”

“Sam! Except for me, everyone here is legally underage!”

“So you’re saying you’re gonna drink this whole thing? That’s pretty hardcore Jazz, but I don’t recommend it.”

“Very funny,” Jazz said in askance. “Where did you even _get_ that?”

“Well, Jazz, when barley and yeast love each other very much, they have a special-”

_“Sam.”_

“Jazz.”

Jazz looked to her brother. “Danny!”

“What? We’re _eighteen_ , Jazz. We’re adults. Adults who can vote, get drafted, and have been fighting ghosts and saving the world since freshman year. I think we’ve proven we’re plenty responsible.” 

The argument seemed to take some bluster out of Jazz’s sails. “…well. Yeah, I suppose by that logic I could see how…” Backed into a corner, she remember Danielle sitting cozily with Valerie. “Ah, but what about Danielle! She’s only sixteen!”

“Technically I’m only four,” she pointed out cheerfully.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, _that_ makes it so much better, Danielle.”

“Can you _please_ stop pointing that out?” Valerie looked pained.

“Relax, clone years are like dog years.”

“So you’re a dog now.”

Danielle waggled her eyebrows saucily. “Woof woof.”

“Okay, ew ew ew ew _EW_ ,” Danny shuddered. “If Sam’s not allowed to be all flirty with me, I vote Dani can’t be gross and flirty and…vaguely furry-ish with Val either.”

“Hey! Don’t shame me!”

“Motion denied,” Tucker ruled judiciously. “Girl-girl stuff is exempt from the ban on the grounds that they are an oppressed minority and it doesn’t involve my best bro.”

“Woo-hoo! Double-standards!” Dani raised her hands for a high-five, which Valerie ignored by hiding her face in her hands. “Ooohh hey! Does this mean I can share a tent with Val now instead of being stuck with the guys?”

“ _Absolutely not_!” Jazz crowed. 

Danielle crossed her arms and pouted. “Way to cockblock me, sis.”

“You don’t even have one of those!”

“You don’t know my life.”

“Aaaanddd…now this conversation is diving right into ‘things I never want to remember’ territory.” Danny reached for Sam and her bottle. “I think I’ll be needing some of that, now.”

Hanging her head in surrender, Jazz said. “Save some for me too, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> #Not Sponsored By Fireball Whiskey


End file.
